


The Wedding

by beatlechicksteph



Series: Fallen out of Time [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlechicksteph/pseuds/beatlechicksteph
Summary: Tony reflects on his relationship with his daughter on the day of her wedding.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Peter Parker
Series: Fallen out of Time [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413838
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #MMFBingo20
> 
> Square N3: Free Space, Author's Choice

“You can still back out,” Tony said as he watched his wife carefully place a veil on his daughter’s head. 

“Dad,” his oldest daughter laughed. “I’m not going to back out.”

“I’m just saying, if you decided to change your mind, I can sneak us out the back, and we can just go get ice cream, head back to the cabin, and have a movie night.”

Hermione laughed. “You’ve had years to accept that this day was going to come, and yet, you’re still having a hard time!”

“I’m mostly kidding, you know that, kid. This is definitely not the hardest thing I’ve had to endure you doing in the past five years.”

“No it’s not,” Hermione agreed. “I think me going back to England and revealing myself as not dead to my friends and family there was rougher on you.”

“Well, there was the distinct possibility of you leaving us all forever, realizing your biological parents were better suited for you.”

“And did that happen?”

“No, you came back to us,” Tony said. Still, he thought, there was a week when it didn’t seem like it would happen. Her biological parents, as it turned out, were no longer around. Sometime in the past twenty odd years they had passed on, which was hard on Hermione. He was glad Peter had gone with her on the trip, so she had someone to comfort her. The reunion with her friends, however, and with the magical world in the UK as a whole, that was a different story. They all welcomed her back with open arms. They had a huge party, and she was introduced to spouses and kids, and begged to stay. And in one of his phone calls to check in, Peter expressed concern that she might take them up on the offer, leave New York and Stark Industries behind and move back. But it turned out none of their worries were brought to fruition. She came back, and they had moved on. Just with more communication with the magical world. Which, he had to admit, was good for Hermione.

Since she had come back from her trip to Europe with a ring on her finger, he had almost had a heart attack. His kids were too young to get married. Pepper had to convince him to calm down long enough to listen to what Hermione and Peter had to say. Promise rings were a lot more tolerable. He could handle promises. They were kids. There was still time for them to change their minds. 

When they had returned from Europe, Peter had asked if he could talk to him in private, and he had agreed. The two of them talked about the future. Peter told him how Hermione had mentioned Peter joining Stark Industries, and graduating early. Tony immediately felt better about the whole promise ring situation after that. He knew Peter was serious about his daughter. 

Hermione and Peter had come and interned at Stark Industries, and they both flourished. In the past five years since coming to the company they had moved from interns to permanent positions in their respected fields. Peter was thriving in the Research and Development division, his scientific mind thriving in an environment where all he did was create new and improved items. Hermione thriving in the business side of things under Pepper’s supervision. In about ten years when he and Pepper were ready to retire, the company was going to be in good hands. 

It only took two years before Peter and Hermione got engaged for real this time. And he was honestly happy for them. They had had their problems, and he had honestly thought they were going to break up a few times, but they had worked them out. They reminded him of him and Pepper. Volatile but loving. They clicked, and he was honestly very happy Peter was officially becoming part of his family.

He had stayed retired from The Avengers, and Peter had remained Spider-Man on a part time basis, but it was becoming more and more part time as time went on. After everything they had gone through, stability and family were more important to them than being heroes. 

Tony still kept in touch with what was left of the team, serving as a consultant on some cases, and Fury still tried to recruit the kid, but as the years moved forward, the calls became few and far between. And he found he cared less and less. 

He had a wonderful wife, two beautiful daughters, and now a son. 

That’s not to say he didn’t value their friendships, if you looked out in the church today, all the surviving members of The Avengers were in attendance. The wedding was as good as an excuse as any to have a bit of a reunion.

He looked over at his wife and oldest daughter as they were getting ready, and he could feel his eyes filling with tears. He had fought so hard for this, happiness and stability, that seeing this picture, when he almost wasn’t alive to see it in the first place, just filled his heart with so much happiness.

There was a knock on the door, and Morgan peeked her head in. “They’re ready when you are!”

Pepper gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek, and moved out of the room. It was just the two of them now. 

Hermione turned around, and Tony couldn’t help the breath that got caught in his throat. His little girl looked so grown up. True, she didn’t come to them until she was sixteen, she was for all intents and purposes his. 

“Dad,” Hermione said, the word catching in her throat. 

“Kid,” he said. 

She rushed over to him, and his arms were wide open, waiting to welcome her. They just stood there, holding each other. 

“I can’t believe you’re all grown up, and getting married,” Tony whispered. “My little girl.”

“We work in the same building, we’re going to see each other every day.”

“Doesn’t matter, you’re fully an adult now. Please try and wait a bit before making me a grandpa, okay?” 

Hermione laughed. “Okay.”

She pulled back and he brought a hand to her cheek. “You’re so beautiful. Peter’s not going to know what hit him.”

She smiled at him. “I love you. And I’m thankful every day that you and Peter were the ones to find me when I fell through time. I’m forever in awe that minutes after knowing me you stepped in and adopted me. I don’t what would have happened to me if you and Pepper hadn’t stepped in. And I love you for doing that.”

“I’m so glad you fell into my life. I don’t think I would have had the confidence to have Morgan if I hadn’t had practice being your dad. Now, enough with this sappy stuff. Let’s go get you hitched.”

Hermione laughed, and took the elbow he offered her. They walked out of the dressing room door, and walked until they reached the church door. The doors opened, and he began to walk Hermione slowly down the aisle toward Peter. 

He didn’t even notice everyone sitting around them. He only looked forward. There was just him, his daughter, and his soon to be son. As they got closer, he could see the tears forming in Peter’s eyes as he looked on at Hermione with love. 

Soon they reached the end of the aisle, and he was handing over his daughter to get married. And he found that the only feeling he felt at the moment was pure joy. He had helped her flourish, and now he was watching her grow into her new step in life. And he couldn’t be more proud and happy that he was right now.


End file.
